Blind, shade or drapery units typically have a head rail and a plurality of slats, blind members, or pleated fabric which are controlled by cords, whereby a pull cord coupled to the slats, blind members, fabric or operator can be pulled downwardly to raise or open the window covering. The pull cord is allowed to be moved upwardly to lower the blind or close the window covering. As size increases, there is an obvious change in the weight. Thus, greater force is necessary to open and close a particular unit.
Pull cords are often hazardous in use because they are of relatively long lengths so that they may accumulate on an adjacent floor in a pile of cord strands. A hazard is presented because persons, especially children, walking in the vicinity of the piled strands might inadvertently become entangled in the cords, resulting in sever or fatal injury.
Pull cords, due to continual use, are subject to becoming frayed and dirty and require replacement. The task of replacement requires disassembly of certain parts in the head rail, and this is not only costly and time consuming but also is inconvenient.
Because of the problems and drawbacks associated with conventional blind units, improvements in such blind units to eliminate pull cords, i.e., balance the load, are needed and such a need is filled by providing the improved blind unit of the present invention.